


inevitable

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: Steo Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Suit Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: If Stiles really stops to think about it, having a secret relationship with his bossprobablyisn’t the smartest thing to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
>
>> [steo + "sin"](http://nctaliaromanova.tumblr.com/post/158666983306/steo-sin)

If Stiles really stops to think about it, having a secret relationship with his boss _probably_ isn’t the smartest thing to do (if he can even call it, whatever _it_ is, a relationship).

It sure isn’t healthy, or ideal, or responsible; it might even be a sin in some obscure part of the world, but Stiles sure as hell has no intention to stop sleeping Theo every chance he gets. Really, when you’re getting paid overtime to bend your boss over his desk and fuck him senseless, it’s a little hard to complain.

The weird thing is: between Theo’s passive-aggressiveness and slight psychopathic tendencies, Stiles doesn’t even like the guy. That’s not to say that Theo’s control issues aren’t put to good use when he’s fucking Stiles, or vice versa. 

Whatever they’ve got going on, it works. Stiles isn’t about to ruin that, even if Theo’s stupid rules of ‘no kissing, no fucking outside the office, and no telling anyone’ annoy him to no end. It’s just uncomplicated enough to get used it, and Stiles does.

Theo’s office door is ajar when Stiles walks by it on his way out, and Stiles cranes his head inside to find Theo sitting behind his desk, a glass of whisky in his hand. He smirks with his entire face when he meets Stiles’ gaze, takes a sip without breaking eye contact.

“Come in,” he says. “Close the door.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows. “Theo, no one’s here.”

“Close the door, Stiles,” Theo says, stressing every word. Stiles sighs in frustration but obliges, slamming the wooden door shut behind him. Theo smirk’s widens as if amused by Stiles’ irritation. Stiles doesn't doubt that's the only reason Theo asked at all. “Come ‘ere.”

Impatient, Stiles mutters, “Here where?”

Theo strokes one hand down his tie and spreads his legs in invitation, cocking an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek just to keep himself accountable. Fuck, he hates that Theo knows how to crawl under his skin and stay there until Stiles gives him what he wants. 

Stiles walks over to him and kneels between Theo’s legs, places his hands on each of Theo’s thighs to keep them apart. He would love to make Theo ruin that beautiful navy suit, even if just to spite him. He glances up at Theo, follows the movement of Theo’s tongue when Theo wets his lips, resisting the urge to kiss that smirk right off Theo’s face. 

Theo parts his lips and Stiles swallows, his breathing unbearably loud in the closed office. Theo doesn’t say a word, just spreads his knees further apart as if to tell Stiles to get on with it, and Stiles does, works Theo’s belt open with skilled fingers and occupies his mouth with Theo’s dick instead.

Stiles keeps one hand firmly set around the base of Theo’s cock as his lips slide down until they meet his fingers. Theo _growls_ , cries out like a caged animal and fuck if it’s not the hottest thing Stiles has ever heard. 

Theo’s hand finds Stiles’ hair and Stiles’ dick twitches in response, blood rushing through his body like a tidal wave. Stiles closes his eyes as they start to water, feels the salty taste of Theo’s precome hit his tongue and laps at it until he has Theo whimpering his name.

“Fuck, Stiles. _Fuck_.”

Stiles releases Theo’s cock with a wet pop, doesn’t give Theo enough time to protest the loss before he’s moving his hand from the base up, thumbing at the head to collect some of the wetness there.

He glances up at Theo and his breath stops coming altogether at the sight of Theo’s flushed cheeks, Theo’s pink lips wet from whisky and spit. He's close, Stiles can tell. Stiles gives his wrist a little twist on the upstroke, hears that familiar hitch of breath in Theo's throat, and Theo comes with a strangled moan, throws his head back and coats Stiles’ fingers and his perfectly ironed shirt in thick spurts.

Stiles has to sit back and watch for a second; Theo's half-spent cock curving toward his stomach, his tailored suit rumpled and obscene, tie in a loose knot around his neck, and his bottom lip raw and swollen where Theo abused it with his teeth.

This time, when Theo looks at him, Stiles thinks that maybe he can do the smart thing and back away, but he doesn’t. He tugs at Theo’s tie until he can feel the alcohol on Theo’s breath and kisses him. Hard. He's expecting some kind of backlash, a shove to his shoulder or _anything at all_ to stop this from happening, but Theo opens his mouth and kisses him back, all teeth and untamed rage and hunger, like he’d been waiting for Stiles to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. You can also find me and leave a prompt on [tumblr](https://nctaliaromanova.tumblr.com)!


End file.
